I Dont Want to See You Here Again
by GirlishlyGreek
Summary: Percy's a criminal. He goes through the same routine every week. He has every part of his routine memorized. All's the same. So what changes? A)He has a change of heart and stops committing crimes. B) He gets tired of doing the same thing over and over again so he stops. Or C) A certain gray-eyed beauty comes in and changes everything. Percabeth one-shot AU OOC Rated T for...stuff


**Hi guys! So, the idea for this one-shot came to me while I was watching K.C Undercover XD I have no idea why, but it just did. So, I decided itd be fun to write. I hope you guys enjoy it ((:**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

* * *

Percy ran down the street, gasping and heaving. He glanced behind his shoulder. _Shit._ They were still right behind him. He heard the oh-so- familiar blaring of a siren and saw the blinding flashes of blue and red.

He picked up his pace, swiftly rounding a corner and into yet another street, ignoring the bruises and cuts that were lined up all over his body. He glanced behind him once more. He couldn't see them. The green-eyed man snickered. _Lost them._

No he didn't.

He saw the three white cars turn on his corner, their sirens wailing and lights flashing. "Fucking shit. Can't get rid of those idiots," grumbled Percy. He saw another corner up ahead, and without thinking twice, he ran into it.

Bad decision.

Percy never thought twice about his actions. He just thought of how they could benefit him, and he did it. Never thought of the consequences, or how stupid the action might be. Nope. Never. This was one example of him being an impulsive idiot.

The corner he rounded turned out to lead into an alley. It was pitch black, weird figures casting dark shadows on the pavement. Percy didn't pay this any attention. He just kept running. Soon enough though, he tripped over a trashcan lid, sending a loud clang through the eerily silent alley. Percy fell forward, managing to thrust out his hands in front of him to break his fall. His hands scraped against the cold cement, sure to leave cuts. He got up quickly, using his arms to jump up.

He ignored the burning sensation on his hands and kept running. He ran and ran, very much aware of the glare of red and blue lights behind him, that stupid wail echoing through the alley.

Percy sprinted across the cement, practically flying over it. He was sure he could outrun them, when he crashed into something cold and solid. Percy fell backwards and onto his bottom. He brought his hand up to his face to gently touch his nose. It feel fine, yet it was bleeding from the collision with the wall. Grunting, Percy stood up, running his hand over the solid wall.

A dead end.

"Fucking God," growled Percy, pounding his fist against the damn wall that was keeping him from escaping.

He heard the wail get closer, the sound of tires screeching to a halt. Percy kept facing the wall, not bothering to turn around. He heard car doors open and slam, and the sound of guns being clicked.

"Turn around and put your hands above your head. You're cornered, so don't you dare try escaping."

Percy raised an eyebrow. It was a woman's voice. But not the one he was familiar with. This voice was smoother and firm and commanding and confident. It wasn't like the voice of the other woman that always arrested Percy. Damn Thalia Grace. Her voice was cold, sharp, and _scary._

"I said _turn around._ You're cornered you idiot, so don't you dare try to think if a way of escaping." Warned the same voice.

"No shit Sherlock," muttered Percy, yet he repeated the same actions he did almost every week. He rose his arms above his head and turned around achingly slowly. Once he did, the glare of the lights blinded him, and he was unable to identify the woman who's the voice belonged to.

"Grace, Ramirez," the same voice commanded. Percy smirked to himself. He was already all too familiar with these two. They were the same ones that put him in handcuffs every week.

They stepped towards him. The woman added unnecessarily, "you're under arrest."

Percy snorted as the two officers walked up to him, one of them keeping his arms behind his back while the other handcuffed him. "No, really? I thought we were going out for ice cream. You know, by restraining my arms so I could eat my chocolate chip mint ice cream comfortably."

Percy couldn't see her face, but he could practically hear her face scowling murderously at him."Don't give me that sarcasm shit. You have right to remain silent."

Percy snickered and rolled his eyes. Under his breath, he muttered. "Hi Reyna, Jason. Long time no see."

Percy grinned when he felt Reyna's fingernails dig into his arm. How he knew it was her? She did that to him everytime he greeted her as she handcuffed him. "Shut up Jackson. We literally saw you last Friday."

Percy clucked his tongue. "Hm, you're right. I forgot."

He heard Jason chuckle next to him. "Oh Percy. When will you ever stop getting into situations like this?"

Percy smirked. "When I start following the law."

He could almost hear Reyna and Jason rolling their eyes next to him. It was the same response he gave everyone when they asked him that same question. It was pretty clear that he'd never start following the law. Not now, not ever.

The unfamiliar woman roughly grabbed him and shoved him into the backseat of the police car. "Damn, no need to be so brutal," he grumbled, only to be ignored by her. She climbed into the driver's seat, and to Percy's dismay, he wasn't able to see her face, nor anything about her, thanks to the barricade keeping him from trying anything.

It was soundproof too, **(are they? Idk :/)** so Percy couldn't make any conversation with this mysterious woman that he so desperately wanted to see.

Percy smiled as a thought hit him. _Maybe she'll be the one interrogating me._

Satisfied, Percy leaned back in the seat, a smirk on his face as he enjoyed this oh-so-familiar ride.

* * *

When Percy spotted the station, he smiled. This place was practically a second home to him. He came here every week.

Unable to get out of the car on his own, he waited patiently for the mysterious woman to open the door and take him in.

Unfortunately, it was Jason who opened the door. He smirked at him. "Come on man. Let's go through the same procedure you go through every week."

Percy grinned and scooted himself out of the car. Jason grabbed his forearm and began tugging him inside the building.

Percy was hit with a smell of coffee and the sight of officers and people walking around. Some were crying, either of happiness or sadness, while others were just milling around with pale faces.

Percy smiled. Nothing's changed. He inclined his head toward Jason. "Hey, whose that new chick? It certainly wasn't Thalia. I know that for a fact."

Jason chuckled. "Thalia's been moved to run another department, one in New Jersey. We have a new head of the police force now. She was the one who shoved you into the car. Her name's Annabeth Chase," Jason whistled softly, smirking. "She's a tough one. Prideful, that's for sure. She exceeded her classes with the highest grades and graduated extremely early. If Thalia wasn't my sister and she wouldn't pull out a gun to shoot someone immediately, I'd say Annabeth's as good an officer as she is."

Percy's eyes widened. "Damn," that was all he could think of. Now he _really_ wanted to meet this Annabeth Chase. Another thought struck him. He smirked wryly. "Is she hot?"

Jason snickered and tilted his head from side to side. "She's a looker, that's for sure. But, I can't say much about her looks, Piper would kill me."

Percy grinned, his feet anxious to go into the interrogation room. Jason noticed this and chuckled. He clapped Percy on the back. "Go on dude. You literally have this place memorized,"

Percy smirked and began walking towards the room, still in handcuffs. "And Percy?" Jason called him. Percy looked back, a quizzical look in his face. Jason shot him a wink. "Be careful."

* * *

Annabeth got out of the car soon after Jason brought the green-eyed criminal inside. She rubbed her temples to relax herself. She felt tensed up now that she had this position. A lot of things came up and she had to be on alert.

After all, this was New York. Anything could happen.

She walked into the building, greeting people along the way. She went to the front desk, where Piper was clicking away on her computer.

She looked up from the screen, greeting Annabeth with a cheerful smile. "Hey Annabeth."

Annabeth sighed. "Hey Piper."

Annabeth and Piper had been friends since high school, along with Thalia as part of their group. They all always wanted to work with the police force, and here they were. Yet sadly, Thalia had been recruited to another police department all the way in New Jersey, leaving Annabeth to take her spot as the head of the police force in New York.

"Bring in Jackson today?" Piper asked, going back to clicking her mouse.

Annabeth blinked at her. "Yes. How do you know?"

Piper laughed. "Percy Jackson is the most known criminal here. He breaks a law every Friday, and we have to send some officers to go after him. Then, they take him back here to interrogate him. After that, they put him in a cell. Then, after about two hours, his cousin Nico Di Angelo come and bails him out. He goes through that same routine every week."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "I have to go interrogate him right now. Any advice?"

Piper simply smiled slyly at her and winked. "Be careful with him."

* * *

Annabeth's curiosity level rose up to a hundred after what Piper had told her. _Be careful with him._ Why? It's not like he would whip out a knife and stab her with it. After all, there would be two guards in there with her as well. Why should she have to worry?

Except, Annabeth wasn't worried. Not really. She was just curious. Curious to talk to this criminal that officers always whispered about during meetings or in the lounge.

She hadn't gotten a good look at this criminal. She had paid him no attention. She already disliked him, not just because he was a criminal, but because they way he had responded to her made her blood boil and her fingers itch to press the trigger on him.

She pushed those thoughts away as she neared the door to the interrogation room. She carefully opened the door and strode inside.

There he was, sitting on a chair, looking bored and irritated. His hands were uncuffed, and he was currently crossing them over his chest.

The criminal's eyes flickered up to meet Annabeth's, and she had to bite back a gasp.

Annabeth expected to see an old guy in his 40s or 30s, out of shape and gross-looking.

What she didn't expect to see, was this gorgeous man around his mid 20s, being the criminal she was supposed to interrogate.

* * *

Percy waited impatiently for this Annabeth Chase to arrive. He was itching to see her, to meet her, to talk to her.

He realized that things would be different now. He wouldn't be put in handcuffs by Thalia anymore. He wouldn't be shoved into Thalia's police car anymore. He wouldn't be interrogated by Thalia anymore.

No. _Annabeth_ will now be putting him in handcuffs. He would be shoved into _Annabeth's_ police car. He would be interrogated by _Annabeth_ now.

Percy wasn't sure what to think of that actually.

He heard the door click open, but he didn't bother to look up. It wasn't until he heard the door close that he looked up to meet the person's eyes.

Percy had to clench his jaw tight to keep from drooling.

This woman was _hot._

She had perfect curves that would drive any man insane. Her skin was perfectly tanned, going along great with her golden princess curls. Percy's eyes skimmed over her body, appreciating her mile long legs. She had high cheekbones and perfectly full lips. _Deliciously inviting lips._ From the looks of it, she had a nicely toned body. Percy had to resist the urge to press her up against a wall immediately.

But her eyes... They weren't like any other he'd seen before. They were a beautiful, stormy gray. Sharp, cold, and intelligent. They looked almost as if a storm was brewing in them, switching to different shades of gray. Any person meeting her eyes would have to try hard not to flinch because they were so sharp and steely.

The woman cleared her throat and walked over to the table in front of Percy, making him snap out of his inappropriate thoughts she had brought on him. She slid down into the seat opposite of Percy. She held out her hand.

"Hello, I'm Annabeth Chase." She announced formally.

Percy raised an eyebrow and bit back a smirk. _So_ this _is her._ He grinned charmingly at her and shook her hand, lingering his touch on her as she pulled away. "Percy Jackson. Nice to meet you Ms. Chase."

She raised an eyebrow. "Likewise, Mr. Jackson."

Percy smirked at her. "Call me Percy. After all, we're going to be seeing each other a lot, so let's cut the formalities."

She nodded carefully and eyed him wearily. "Ok Percy," he watched her lips as she spoke, loving the way his name rolled off her tongue. "I'm going to ask you some questions, and you will answer only the truth, and nothing less."

Percy nodded, distracted as he stared at something a bit lower than where her neck was. He smirked, letting his thoughts wander.

She suddenly snapped her fingers sharply at him. He quickly glanced up and shook his head, trying to erase all the delicious thoughts forming in his head. He met her eyes, which had turned into a steely gray and were narrowed angrily at him.

"My _eyes_ are up _here,"_ she all but growled, pointing her index finger at her eyes.

Percy smirked at her. "Of course Ms. Chase."

She eyed him carefully and then proceeded on sifting through some papers she had brought in with her. "Alright Percy, what exactly happened?"

Percy rolled his eyes and sighed. "I was walking down 31st Avenue, and then these two rich idiots come at me, accusing me of breaking into their mansion and stealing shit."

Annabeth nodded carefully and wrote something down. She eyed him. "Did you?"

Percy snorted. "Of course I did."

Annabeth frowned at him. "Why?"

"Why not?"

Annabeth scowled at him. "I need straight answers Mr. Jackson. Not shitty replies."

Percy fought back a snicker. "Ok fine. They're rich. They have all the money in the world to buy new shit, so why should they mind if I stole a couple things?"

Annabeth pursed her lips. "And they fought you for that?"

Percy snickered. " _Tried_ to fight me. Fat asses didnt even know how to throw a punch."

Annabeth eyed his arms and face, and Percy swore he saw her gaze linger on his lips a little longer before flicking back up to meet his eyes. "Then why do you have bruises and cuts all over your arms and face?"

Percy glanced at his arms, noticing a couple purplish spots on them. "Oh these? I got these while I was running away from you guys."

Annabeth nodded and sighed. "When did you break into their house?"

Percy smirked. "Yesterday at 4:00 PM."

"What did you steal exactly?"

"A shitload of cash, some vases and a car."

"What type of car?"

"A red Maserati."

Annabeth rolled her eyes and wrote his responses down.

"Why do you do this for a living?"

Her question caught Percy slightly off guard, yet he composed himself quickly. He smirked and stood up, leaning over the table with his hands propped on top of it. He saw Annabeth's eyes widen, making his smirk grow even larger. She glanced at the officers, who looked unaffected by this, suggesting he did this often.

He locked eyes with her. "Why not?"

Annabeth's jaw clenched as she narrowed her eyes at him. "Do I have to repeat myself? _I need straight answers Mr. Jackson."_

Percy smirked at her. "Percy, if you will." He began walking around the room, his hands clasped behind him as Annabeth's eyes followed his moving figure. "What is there to say? They say America is a free country, when in reality, it's not. I'm simply helping make that statement come true."

He stopped and looked her in the eyes. "What's so wrong with that?"

Annabeth's eyes narrowed at him as she stood up as well, taking a few steps closer to him. "The fact that you're hurting people in the process and doing things that offend others."

Percy smirked. "Oh really? Well that's too bad. Answer me this Ms. Chase. Why are you a police officer?"

She clenched her jaw and glared at him. "That is not of your concern."

Percy cocked and eyebrow and opened his mouth to say something to infuriate her even more, when she beat him to it. "Tell me really, Mr. Jackson. Why do you commit crimes everyday? What good does that do you? Certainly you don't do it for fun now. So tell me, why?"

In a swift movement, Percy slammed her against the wall, his body pressed tight up against hers, his hands on either side of her head, and his face inches away from Annabeth's. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the two guards storm forward, but Annabeth held out a hand for them to stay in place. They did reluctantly, yet eyed Percy cautiously.

"That is not of your concern, Ms. Chase," he mimicked her, smirking. He was aware of how close in proximity they were, and he relished every touch he could get of this officer. He eyed her parted lips, tempted to just swoop down and kiss them fiercely. But reluctantly, he flickered his gaze up to Annabeth's, whose eyes were burning with fury.

"Get off of me Percy," she growled, her body stiff.

Percy smirked for the millionth time since the interrogation and leaned in closer, his breath fanning Annabeth's face, whose breathing had hitched slightly, much to Percy's delight.

His gaze wandered to her lips once more. "And what if I don't?" His eyes flickered up to meet hers once more. "Are you gonna punish me if I refuse, Ms. Chase?"

Annabeth's eyes darkened slightly, either with lust or anger Percy wasn't sure, and she tried to push him off of her, her hands on his chest. She was strong, Percy would admit that, and he had to get a firm footing for him to keep her in place as well as himself.

"Percy, get off." She ordered firmly, yet her voice had turned slightly hoarse, adding to Percy's want for her.

He smirked at her. "What?" He asked innocently, his voice husky. He swooped down quickly and nipped at her earlobe. "You don't like this Annabeth?"

"No," Annabeth replied, biting her lip to keep any noises from escaping her mouth.

"Really?" Percy questioned, running his nose lightly across her jaw line. "Because I'm sure I caught you checking me out earlier."

Annabeth's eyes narrowed at him and she used all her force to shove him off of her, sending him stumbling backwards. "Security," she huffed. "Take him to a cell."

The two guards immediately complied and rushed forward, one of them quickly cuffing Percy. They began leading him to the door, where Percy stopped abruptly and grinned slyly at Annabeth, shooting her a wink. "I'll see you soon enough Ms. Chase."

* * *

After they had taken Percy away, Annabeth huffed and smoothed down her shirt. She ran a hand through her hair, still trying to understand what had just happened and how things escalated so quickly. Annabeth won't deny that Percy was extremely handsome. He was tall, had a muscular build, sun-kissed skin, long dark eyelashes, a chiseled jaw, deliciously pink lips, tousled black hair that Annabeth just wanted to run her hands through, and beautiful sea green eyes.

 _Oh God_ his eyes.

Annabeth could stare at them all day. They were like an imitation if the ocean. Constantly changing color from blue to green, to dark blue, to dark green and repeating all over again. They were calm and dangerous at the same time. They way they had darkened when he had pressed Annabeth up against the wall... _Oh God._

Annabeth had to resist the urge to groan at the way he nipped at her earlobe, ran his nose along her jaw, and _said her name._ His voice had dropped ridiculously low, enough to make any girl shiver.

Annabeth's brain was screaming to her the whole time he had her pressed against the wall. _Annabeth, push him off! Annabeth tell him to get the fuck off of you. This man's insane. He shouldn't be fucking touching you!_

But Annabeth's body was telling her a whole different thing. _Let him touch you. Let him kiss you. Look at how muscular his arms are. Dont you want those ripped arms to touch every part of your body? Don't you wanna run your hands through that hair? Don't you wanna kiss those delicious-looking lips? Don't you hear how ridiculously_ hot _his voice sounds right now? Let him do whatever he wants with you._

But Annabeth's mind had won. As it always did. Part of Annabeth wanted to snap his arms in two, but her other half wanted him to not stop.

Annabeth growled in frustration and walked out of the room, dreading the next time she would have to interrogate that man.

She walked to the front desk, where Piper was still on the computer, her eyebrows furrowed thoughtfully. Annabeth sighed loudly and put her elbows on the top part of the desk. She dug her fingers into her hair, scowling. Piper looked up, grinning at Annabeth.

"Hey! How'd it go?"

Annabeth groaned and ran a hand through her curls. "Absolutely horrible."

* * *

Two hours had passed and Percy was dying to get out of that damn cell. He _had_ to see her. He had enjoyed every second of that interrogation, and he was desperate to see her again.

Percy was mildly confused by this. He had never felt such an attraction to a woman before, and he here was, practically whining like a lost puppy to see her again.

He closed his eyes, remembering the sensation of him being pressed up against that wall with her under him. If those damn officers hadn't been there, he would've done a lot more to that blonde. He smirked as more visualizations crept into his mind of him and her in bed, their sweaty bod-

The sound of metal clanking interrupted his tantalizing thoughts, and Percy opened his eyes to see an officer named Beckendorf unlocking his cell. Percy was familiar with him, since he was the one who stood guard by his jail cell everytime he was sent here.

Beckendorf pulled the cell door open, banging as it fully opened. "Come on Perce, Nico's here." He informed Percy, a smile dancing on his lips.

Percy grinned and stepped out of the cell, eager to go out the front of the building, where he was sure Annabeth was. As Beckendorf led him to the front desk, he caught sight of Nico, who was looking down at his phone with his usual scowl in place, clad in black as always.

He looked up as Percy neared, a bored expression settled on his pale face. He raised an eyebrow slightly and sighed. "I already filled out the papers, let's go."

"Mhm," hummed Percy distractedly, his eyes darting around frantically, trying to find that delicious blonde that appeared in his mind everytime he closed his eyes.

 _Ah, there she is._

Percy spotted her at the front desk, talking with Piper. He let out a sharp whistle to get her attention, and her head whipped up immediately to find the source of the sound.

She looked around until she locked eyes with Percy. He grinned and winked at her, to which she just deadpanned.

Percy held up his two fingers to his ear, making a 'call me' gesture, to which Annabeth just narrowed her eyes at.

Nico nudged Percy and told his head towards the exit. Percy nodded and they both began walking towards the door, but were stopped at the sound of Annabeth's voice.

"Percy?" She called, an impassive look on her face.

"Yeah?" Replied Percy, a grin in his face.

Annabeth narrowed her eyes at him. "I don't want to see you here again."

* * *

Annabeth did in fact, see Percy at the station again.

A week had passed and they had gotten a call that a man with green eyes and black hair had stolen their car.

Annabeth already knew who the thief was.

Three patrol cars were sent after him, Annabeth leading. They cornered him, brought him to the station, sent Annabeth to interrogate him,(without any incidents this time) put him in a cell, and then let him go after Nico came to bail him out. And when he did, Annabeth was there to repeat those same words to Percy. _I don't want to see you here again._

And that's how things kept going with him the past five weeks. The same routine over and over, a routine that Annabeth had gotten use to. Now, she found herself waiting by the phone every Friday, waiting for that one call that would send her chasing after that gorgeous man.

So far, Percy hadn't tried anything during interrogations. He answered the questions honestly, no sarcasm involved, and made the talk go by smoothly. Annabeth now found herself comfortable enough to dismiss the guards to a lunch break during the interrogations, trusting that Percy wouldn't try anything.

It was until the fifth week, that Percy made his move.

This time, Percy had started a fight with a group of men at a bar, leading to all of them being arrested.

Annabeth had walked into the room, greeted him, and begun asking questions, to which Percy answered truthfully and easily.

"So Percy, what did the man tell you that set you off-"

"Ms. Chase?" Percy interrupted, his voice earnest.

"Yes?" Annabeth blinked, surprised by his tone.

"What's your favorite restaurant?"

Annabeth blinked twice, caught off-guard by his question.

"Umm, The Red Claw. Why?" She answered carefully.

Percy smirked. "When's your day off?"

"Sunday..." Annabeth answered slowly, eyeing him cautiously.

"What time do you like to go out into the city?" He asked vaguely, a sly grin on his ridiculously handsome face.

"7:00 PM. Why do you ask me this?" She asked him with furrowed eyebrows.

"What's your address?" Percy asked, dodging her question with one of his own.

Annabeth narrowed her eyes at him. "I don't think I should be giving out personal information such as that to a crimi-"

"Annabeth, just answer me that."

"3422 South 52nd Avenue." She answered finally.

Percy grinned at her. "Expect me to be there at 7:00 PM."

Annabeth frowned at him. "Did you just ask me ou-"

"What was your question earlier? What the man said to set me off? Oh that's easy. He started talking shit to this one guy, and I defended him. So when he began talking crap to me, I threw a punch at him, and yeah." Percy ranted, not letting Annabeth finish her question.

Annabeth nodded slowly and eyed him carefully before writing down what he said.

 _This girl's mine,_ thought Percy with a pleased smirk.

* * *

After being bailed out by Nico, Percy saw Annabeth in her usual spot talking to Piper. As he and Nico walked out the door, he met Annabeth's eyes.

He grinned at her. "Wear something fancy Ms. Chase."

Annabeth simply sighed exasperatedly. "I don't want to see you here again, Jackson."

Percy simply shot her a wink and left.

* * *

Sunday soon rolled by, and Percy found himself standing in front of a pleasant-looking home. The lights from upstairs were on, and Percy smirked to himself, a certain goal in mind.

He was wearing a blue button down long-sleeved dress shirt, nice black jeans, dress shoes, and a silver chain hanging from his neck. He didn't bother trying to fix his hair. Trying to do that was like having a war with his hair.

After about five minutes of waiting, the front door opened, revealing a gorgeously dressed blonde.

Annabeth had done her hair in a half up half down style, her curls cascading down her shoulders. She was wearing a white playsuit, making her tan skin practically glow, gray suede boots, and a gray flower crown atop her head.

The only make-up she had on was some light blush, lip gloss, and some dark eyeshadow, making her gray eyes pop. She eyed him cautiously and then locked eyes with him.

Percy not so subtly let his eyes run up and down her body lazily, smirking in satisfactory, having to contain everything in him not to shove her against the door and completely forget about their outting. He met her eyes. "You clean up nicely, Chase."

Annabeth rolled her eyes, yet a smile danced on her glossy lips. "Thank you, kind man."

Percy frowned at her. "I was expecting more of a, 'you dont don't look so bad yourself.'"

Annabeth smirked at him. "After the way your eyes ran up and down my body just now like I was a piece of meat? I don't think so." She walked past him and to his car, leaving a dumbfounded Percy staring at her door.

"Besides," she called over her shoulder. "Everyone uses that sentence. Gotta have some originality, don't you think?"

Percy chuckled slightly and turned around and strode towards her, hands in his pockets.

"I guess we do Ms. Chase,"

Annabeth looked at him expectantly. "Where's your car?"

Percy grinned at her and strode over to a red Maserati he had claimed to steal weeks ago in their first interrogation. Annabeth scowled at him. "Why do you still have this? I thought the officers ordered you to return it."

Percy shrugged and smirked. "And I thought you knew that I don't follow rules or orders. Free country, remember?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes and sighed. _This is gonna be a long night._

* * *

They soon arrived at the restaurant about fifteen minutes later. The drive had been awkwardly silent. Percy and Annabeth had kept shooting silent glances at each other. Percy less subtly than Annabeth.

They got out of the car and walked into the restaurant, Percy trailing behind Annabeth for more than one reason.

One, he got a good view of her legs and ass.

Two...those were the only reasons.

The restaurant was full, and Annabeth was starting to wonder how Percy got a reservation for this place. On second thought...she didn't want to know.

Percy walked up to the booth where a woman with silky black hair was checking reservations. Percy talked to the woman for a fair five minutes, and she was starting to wonder if he even _did_ have a reservation. At last, the woman giggled and Percy grinned and winked at her, and the woman allowed them to find a table.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and followed Percy. He led them both to a table for two in the back of the restaurant.

When they were settled, Annabeth raised an eyebrow at Percy.

"You didn't have a reservation, did you?"

Percy grinned at her. "Nope,"

"How'd you get us in then?"

Percy flashed the blonde a cocky grin and winked at her. "I have my ways."

Annabeth scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Which involve you flirting shamelessly?"

Percy chuckled, and Annabeth had to suppress a shiver at the sound. Luckily, a good-looking man in his early twenties came over in the restaurant's uniform. He had dark brown hair, sparkling blue eyes, and a chiseled jaw.

He flashed them a smile, revealing pearly white teeth. "Hello, my name's Jake, I'll be serving as your waiter today."

He handed them both menus, but Percy noticed the man's fingers linger a bit too long on Annabeth's when they brushed against each other. Annabeth however, didn't seem to notice this. He gave them a grin, mostly directed towards the blonde. "I'll be back in a few minutes to take your orders." With that, he strode off, Percy's eyes burning holes in the back of his head.

Annabeth's eyes scanned over the menu, and when she glanced up, she noticed Percy scowling at his menu. Annabeth laughed at his expression. "Did someone stick something up your ass? What's wrong?"

Percy's eyes remained fixed on the menu. He shrugged nonchalantly, saying, "Nothing."

Annabeth scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Nothing my ass," she muttered, but decided to ignore his sudden change in attitude.

Minutes later, Jake came back over and took their orders, his hands brushing Annabeth's on purpose when she handed him her menu.

He grinned and shot her a wink, and walked away.

Annabeth turned back to Percy, who was glaring daggers at the waiter. Realization hit her. She laughed. "Are you jealous?"

Percy's eyes flickered to meet hers. "Of course not."

Annabeth rolled her eyes for the tenth time that night. "Then why are you glaring at the waiter like you wanna murder him?"

Percy smirked at her. "I can, you know. Free country, remember?"

Annabeth narrowed her eyes at him. "Don't even think about it. Because if you do, no amount of money will get you out of jail."

Percy chuckled and shrugged. "Alright, alright. I won't do anything. Maybe find out where he lives and beat him up, that's all." He said, muttering the last part.

Annabeth frowned at him. "Percy..." She started hesitantly. His eyes met hers, his thick brows furrowed. "Whats the real reason you're committing all these crimes?"

Percy stared at her, his face impassive. He continued deadpanning at her, his eyes not moving from her analyzing gaze. Finally, he sighed. "Because... because it was following the law that killed my Dad."

Annabeth's eyes widened as she reached her hand out to grab his, almost instinctively. Percy's eyes stared at their hands as he spoke. "It happened on a Friday. My Dad was walking home from work, when two guys attacked him. They had dogs with them. My Dad could have easily killed the dogs, but he knew he couldn't. He'd be sued if he did. Same thing went for the men. If he killed them, that'd just get him in trouble, even if he was just doing self-defense. In the end, the two men killed him."

Annabeth was quiet as he finished talking. She simply stared at him, her eyes filled with sorrow. She squeezed his hand. "I'm so sorry Percy."

Percy just shrugged and stared at their intertwined hands. "It's fine...it was all stupid," his eyes flickered up to meet hers, a questioning look in them. "Why did you decide to be a cop."

Annabeth sighed and closed her eyes. "Quite the opposite from your Father actually. My Father died breaking the law. For some reason, his buddies convinced him that it would be fun to rib a mansion. My Dad was stupid enough to agree. They stole some vases, paintings, expensive items. Once they were escaping...the owner of the mansion came out, gun in hand, he managed to shoot my Father."

Percy kept silent as she talked, squeezing her hand gently as she spoke. Annabeth opened her eyes to meet his. She inhaled deeply. "He killed him. He managed to kill my Father. I was only seven then. We sued him, of course. But it was practically all my Father's fault that happened. He had such a good life. People that loved him. Then he went and did something as stupid as that. So, since after his funeral, I realized what breaking the law can do to a person. I decided since then that I wanted to become a cop when I was older. So I could stop people from being idiots and doing stupid things that might get them killed, hurting those that loved the person in the process. I didn't want people to suffer."

Percy stared sullenly at her, feeling guilty for some reason. Annabeth forced a smile on her face. Her eyes suddenly sparkled teasingly. "Now will you stop committing crimes?"

Percy smirked at her. "Then I won't get to see you every week."

Annabeth sighed dramatically and placed a hand on her forehead. "Oh God no. Whatever shall we do?"

Percy laughed as Annabeth grinned at him, their sad conversation forgotten instantly. "Or," Percy said suggestively. "One night at my place could change everything." He winked at her.

Annabeth groaned and recoiled from him. "Oh hell no. I don't wanna get AIDS."

Percy laughed and shrugged. "I do not spend all my nights having one night stands with women."

Annabeth scoffed yet smiled. "The way you flirted with that girl earlier says otherwise."

Percy smirked. "You shouldn't be complaining Chase. After all, I did get us in, didn't I?"

Annabeth opened her mouth to respond but was cut short by the waiter bringing their plates full of food to their table. After he went away, (but not before letting his eyes roam Annabeth's body, much to Percy's dismay) they dug in, eating to their heart's content.

The rest of the night was spent laughing and talking and getting to know one another, and Annabeth found herself enjoying this criminal's company.

When the waiter brought the check, Percy found a little note on it. _Make sure to give me a call Blondie (;_ with his number scribbled at the bottom. Percy scowled and ripped it up, letting the tiny pieces of paper litter the floor.

Finally, Percy drove Annabeth home, getting out of the car to walk her to her doorstep.

They simply stood there awkwardly, not really saying anything. Finally, Annabeth cleared her throat. "Thank you, Percy. For taking me out. I had fun," she smiled at him genuinely.

Percy grinned back and shot her a wink. "No problem Ms. Chase. After all, I do make nice company."

Annabeth rolled her eyes yet smiled. "Can't you stand one minute without flirting with me?"

Percy stepped closer to her, making Annabeth step back. Her back crashed against the door, and soon Percy had her trapped. He smirked at her. "It's pretty hard not to. I mean, how do you want me to stop when you keep teasing me with that sweet, sweet body of yours?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes at him and tried to make her heartbeat slow down and even her breathing. "You pervert. You're making it sound like you only like me for my body."

Percy stepped even closer, his body pressed up against hers, his hands on either side of her, and his breath fanning the blonde's face. "Of course not. You're an amazing person, Annabeth. I would like to spend more time with you, if that's ok?" He whispered, his finger trailing up and down her arm. Annabeth gulped and said shakily, "I'm not sure that would be appropriate or safe."

Percy smirked at her. "Since when are things ever safe in New York? Besides," he whispered huskily, nipping at her earlobe. "I'm a dangerous guy."

With that, he crashed his lips against hers. Annabeth was too stunned to react, yet her mind was screaming at her to follow along, do whatever he asked her to. Soon, Annabeth was responding to the kiss, savoring every part of it. His lips moved in perfect sync with hers, going at a fierce pace. Percy gripped Annabeth's thighs, making her gasp, and Percy wasted no time in shoving his tongue into her mouth. Annabeth didn't resist, and they found their tongues fighting furiously for dominance. Percy soon won, and he began to explore every inch of her mouth. Annabeth nipped at his bottom lip, making him groan in response. Annabeth shivered at the low and throaty sound he emitted, not being able to resist herself.

Percy began trailing kisses down her jawline, and then to her neck. He began sucking on her collarbone harshly, sure to leave a hickey. Annabeth let out mewls of pleasure, and Percy found his need for her growing and growing. He moved up to suck on the spot below Annabeth's ear. "Percy," she groaned softly. Percy growled lowly in response and began sucking harshly on that same spot. "I love it when you say my name like that," he said huskily.

Annabeth treaded her fingers through his messy black hair, tugging at the strands as his mouth moved all over her neck and jaw. She found herself fumbling for her key, desperate to open the door and get inside. Percy wasn't helping. She couldn't form coherent thoughts or do anything for that matter with his growls and nips at her neck. "You have no idea," he growled, nipping at her jaw. "How much I wanted to do this to you the first time I laid eyes on you." Annabeth mewled in response and finally found the key and stuck it into the keyhole, turning it quickly. She fumbled with the doorknob and twisted it open.

"Inside," she gasped. Percy smirked and easily picked her up from behind her thighs, and together they stumbled inside, shutting the door securely behind them.

* * *

A week later, Percy was brought to the station again. Apparently this time, he had started another huge bar fight, leaving two guys in the hospital.

Percy didn't care. All he wanted right now was to see that blonde.

He went into the interrogation room by himself, and waited impatiently for Annabeth to come. She too, was desperate to see this criminal soon, the events of the other night leaving her wanting to see him again soon.

When she stepped through the door, Percy quickly shoved her against the wall, closing and locking the door immediately. He wasted no time in shoving his tongue into her mouth, making Annabeth drop her papers to the floor to thread her fingers through his soft hair. Percy gripped her from behind her thighs, making her wrap her legs around his waist. He trailed his hands up and down them, desperate to touch every part of this delicious blonde again.

"Jackson," gasped Annabeth as he sucked on her sweet spot. He hummed in response, making her shiver instinctively. She grabbed his face to pull him back and looked him dead in the eye. "I don't want to see you here again."

* * *

 **Wow, this is the longest one-shot I've ever written. How was it? I know I got some (probably all) the police stuff wrong, but this is fanfiction, people on here don't know shit about what they're writing about. (Not all, but probably some)**

 **Sorry if there are any mistakes in this. I did go through it...but still.**

 **Any other ideas for one-shots? I'm really starting to like writing these. It's fun ((: if you have any more ideas, just PM me, or comment :D**

 **Please check out my other stuff and vote on my poll! Would really appreciate all the support ((:**

 **~Kat 3**


End file.
